Have You Been Gay?
by mickeylover303
Summary: A little mix up between Trowa and Quatre. Be warned of an ill crafted plot, but no yaoi.


Quatre entered a dimly lit room. His shoulder was itching painfully. "Ugh. I need to get something for my shoulder, it's still sore." 

Trowa was sitting at a desk in front of Quatre. He only looked up at the blonde Arabic.

"Trowa, have you been gay?"

Trowa's mind was racing. What had he just heard? Did Quatre really just ask if he had ever been gay.

Trowa hesitantly replied. "Could you repeat that please?"

"I said have you been gay?

"No. (Classic Anime Sweat drop) I don't think so."

"Oh. I really wish you had. I mean, because my shoulder, (Pauses to rub his left shoulder blade sensually) it really is bothering me."

"Quatre. Why do I have to have been gay to help your shoulder?"

"Because it makes it feel much better and "real" good." Quatre said moaning softly from the pain of his shoulder.

Trowa backed away slowly in his chair. "Quatre, I'm sorry, but I never have been gay in my life."

Quatre's eyes widened in disbelief. "Oh, really. I always thought since you were an acrobat, you always have or at least someone around you. I know Rashid has and I would be with him, but he's not here at the moment. I thought you be the next best person."

Trowa was in shock the ex-pacifist's words. Here he was with a fifteen year-old that was gay, which he surely wasn't.

Quatre saw Trowa's mind wander and interrupted him.

"Trowa."

"Hmm." He looked straight at his thought to be straight friend.

"Do you know anyone else that has been gay?

Trowa almost fell. He still couldn't believe what he was being asked, but even more, who was asking.

"It's alright if you don't, but could your rub it for me?"

"Sorry Quatre. I just can't."

"No really. It's alright, we're all friends here. Let me take my shirt off and show you where it hurts."

He took off his milk chocolate vest and started to unbutton his pale pink collar.

Trowa couldn't take much more. His right eye started to flicker (Classic Anime Movement ((CAMÔ???

Before Trowa could do anything, Duo came into the faint room. He saw Quatre with his shirt off.

Duo placed his hand behind his back and tangled with his braid.

"Hey guys. Don't leave me out on the fun!"

Trowa starts to think to himself. Great. Now I know two gay people.

"Oh Duo, have you been gay? Quatre asked still rubbing his bruised shoulder.

"Why sure Quatre. Just come in my room and I'll give it to you. Of course, free of charge."

Trowa just looked at Duo. He could of been imagining things be he was sure he saw Duo wink at him.

Duo left the room with a shirtless Quatre not far behind.

Trowa's mind was still wondering. He started out to follow the couple.

He leaned his ears towards Duo's closed door.

"Thanks again Duo. I really expected Trowa to have been gay but I guess he's not like that."

"Yeah I say the same. Hold still now, this might hurt a bit."

"Duo, can you take some of it out? It's starting hurt."

Quatre how do expect it to feel good if it doesn't go into you."

Trowa was listening intently. He couldn't believe his ears, but kept his head on the door, still hearing moans from Quatre every few seconds.

"Could you at least rub it in to speed up the process. This hurts more than I thought it would."

"Sure. Where do you want me do it?"

"Right there. No, a little bit lower. Lower. Higher. Yeah that's the spot."

Trowa concluded that Duo continued to do whatever he was doing to Quatre. For the last five minutes, he only heard Quatre groan and moan.

"There. That wasn't so bad now was it? And the good news is after all that pain I put you through I finally got that thick stuff all the way in."

"Yeah, I'm glad that that's finally over too." Quatre sighed, seeming exhausted.

Trowa backed away and started towards his room, scarred for life.

Suddenly the door opened and Trowa's gay acquaintances step out, Quatre still had his shirt off.

The three looked at each other in silence, but Duo soon broke it.

"So Quatre if it feels like your insides starts feeling sore, than put this on it okay. I hope it makes your shoulder feel better."

Duo handed Quatre what looked like a light orange tube that read BENGAY.

"Oh and I forgot to tell you guys we have another mission." Duo laughed.

Duo and Quatre started to walk down the corridor opposite of Trowa.

Trowa slightly smiled. "Don't I feel stupid."

_

* * *

_


End file.
